A Change of Heart
by King of the Fallen
Summary: What if Inuyasha said a few things to himself when he was shot by Kikyo? What if Sesshomaru was there to hear him? What if those words changed his opinion of his little brother? This is their story. InuSango. Kagome bashing. Rated for many things.
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Heart

I don't own Inuyasha; I just enjoy screwing with him, and the rest of the crew, and Sesshomaru.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: Eyes Opened

............................................................................................................................................................................

Inuyasha stared at the only woman he ever had eyes for as the shikon jewel fell from his grasp. Her stance still aiming right at him even though the bow was released and the arrow pinning him to the tree.

"Why? Why can't anybody just accept me as I am? If I'm demon I'm hated by humans, if I'm human I'm hated by demons, if I'm both I'm hated by both, especially my own brother. All I want is to be accepted by just one person, be they demon or human I don't care. I just want to stop being alone" he said so quietly that no one else heard, as consciousness slowly left him.

Unbeknownst to him and the woman who fired her arrow at him, there was another being there who heard hiding in the shadows.

'Have I really been so cold? Did I really hurt my own brother this badly? He never asked for this, and yet I… Well no more. When he awakens I will be the brother I should have been, consequences be damned' thought the figure. He wore pure white baggy pants with a kimono top just as white with an orange pattern on it. Over that he wore a strange set of armor and a mokomoko on his right shoulder. In his face were two purple marks almost like scratches. On his forehead was a purple crescent moon just below his hairline. His ears were pointy keeping his long white hair contained away from his face. His amber colored eyes blazed with a silent fury some directed at the dieing woman who shot his little brother but most at himself for the harsh way he treated his family, his only family he realized.

He strode up to where his brother was suspended, and reached up to touch the arrow, only to recoil as the arrow shocked him with purifying energy.

"Damn it, looks like I can't help you now brother. I will return when I have found a way to remove that accursed arrow. I know you can't hear me, but I want to say… I'm… sorry for how I always treated you. I never realized how bad it truly was for you, always being alone, never being accepted not even by family. I know you probably won't forgive me so easily, not after I made your life a living hell and trying to kill you every time I saw you. I guess what I mean is I 'll be a better brother in the future, if you'll let me try" he said looking sadly at the motionless form of his brother.

'It's time I find out why that worthless human did that to my kin' he thought angrily turning towards the human village. Using his demonic speed he reached there in under a minute.

"Where is the miko of this village" he asked venom lacing his voice as he lifted a terrified villager by the throat with one hand.

"T-t-t-there" he said pointing at the temple.

He threw the villager against the wall knocking him out. He kicked in the doors to the temple to see the miko attempting to bandage her wounds to live through the night.

"Why are you here demon" she asked trying to move to her bow. The man got there before her and smashed it into a thousand pieces.

"Why did you pin my brother to that tree wench, and how do I remove that damned arrow so I can free him" he asked lifting her up as he did the villager.

"Sesshomaru" she asked with wide fearful eyes.

"Yes now answer my questions" he demanded.

"I pinned Inuyasha to the tree because he betrayed me and stole the shikon jewel. Only I can remove the arrow and thanks to you I will die this night, your brother will be stuck there for all eternity, unless my reincarnation is stupid enough to remove it" she said with malice.

"You say my brother betrayed you how" he asked.

"He attacked me and gave me, these wounds" she said slowly losing consciousness and life.

"You stupid wench, you have been deceived. There is not a single trace of my brothers' scent on your wounds, meaning it wasn't him. You better pray that I am unable to find you in the afterlife for if I do you will suffer like none other" said Sesshomaru throwing her into the air before stabbing her through the stomach with poisoned nails. He walked away to look for a possible candidate to remove the arrow to free his brother.

"Kaede, you must burn my remains with the shikon jewel so it will be lost to this world, it is too evil to remain and I have not the strength to purify it" said the miko looking to a little girl.

"Don't say that nee-chan you'll be alright just wait and see" said the girl named Kaede with tears in her eyes.

"Do as I say or this world is doomed" said the miko with her last breath. Kaede with tears in her eyes set up a funeral pyre and put her sisters' body on it. She called all the villagers together and lit the pyre, watching as her beloved sister was turned to ashes.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey there thymistacles here. I always wondered what would happen if Sesshomaru would have been nicer so I decided to make him. I don't know how long I will be between updates in this fic considering all the others I have. Please review, Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
